Ligaya!
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Basted na ba? Sana hindi pa. -LeexSakura-


**Disclaimer**: Hindi akin ang Naruto at ang kantang _Ligaya_ ng Eraserheads.

A/U: Yep, buhay pa po ako. Heto po ang aking Pre-Valentine presentation. Kahit buong-buo ang aking pagmamahal sa SasuSaku, may konting soft side pa para sa LeeSaku.

Oh, by the way, salamat sa mga Pinoy reviewers! Ito po'y para sa inyo… at kay Carfots. Sa kanya ko nakuha ang linyang naka-underscore diyan. Love you!

**Ligaya!**

"Magandang umaaaaaaga!"

Tumayo si Rock Lee mula sa kanyang higaan at nagunat. Saka niya binuksan ang mga kurtina upang lumanghap ng sariwang hangin at panoorin ang ganda ng umaga.

Sinimulan niya ang kanyang stretching exercises upang mapanatili ang kanyang magandang pangangatawan. Iyon ang turo ng kanyang Sir Gai. Dapat raw ikondisyon ang katawan sa trabaho nang hindi maging tamad.

At ayaw na ayaw pa naman ni Lee na tinatawag siyang tamad.

Sa lahat yata ng Jounin- kung hindi man magto-tonong nagyayabang- siya ang pinakamasipag sa lahat! At hindi lang iyon, sa lahat ng bagay... Mapa-pagibig o pakikipaglaban ay hindi siya uurong!

Pagkatapos niya maginat-inat ay dumiretso siya sa banyo upang maligo. Kumanta pa siya ng isang magiliw na tono para tuloy-tuloy ang good mood (op kors, kelan pa ba nawala sa good mood si Rock Lee?).

After a struggle ay naisuot na niya ang kanyang green spandex body suit. Dumikit iyon sa kanyang katawan na parang second skin. Humarap siya sa salamin at nagsimulang mag-pose.

"Ako si Rock Lee! Ang pinakamagaling at pinaka-machong Green Beast ng Konoha!" Ping! Kumislap ang kanyang ngipin "Ipaglalaban ko ang bayan! Ang mga squirrel! At ang patuloy na pagasenso ng mga gumagawa ng hair gel...!"

Sinimulan na rin niya ang pagaayos sa maitim na buhok. Usually, sa isang normal na tao ay hugis bao ito pero hindi sa harapan ni lee. Tingin kasi nito sa sarili ay pwede na itong kasali sa mga sunsilk touch flick commercials...

(He was eccentric, yes, but then so were they. Kanya-kanyang hilig lang iyan.)

Napatingin siya sa calendar na nakadikit malapit sa salamin. Febuary 13. Kumunot ang kanyang abnormally-thick eyebrows.

Mayroong celebration tuwing Pebrero pero hindi niya maalala kung ano iyon...

Ah, Valentines Day nga pala. Araw ng mga puso. Isang araw na mabubudburan ng bulaklak ang mga kalye at bebenta na naman ng marami sina Yamanaka Ino. Mauubos ang mga tsokolate at marami na naman ang sasakit ang ngipin. At mapupuno na naman ang mga bakanteng lugar ng mga nagmamahalan.

Napangiti si Rock Lee. Umaapaw ang self-confidence. Aba, hindi yata pwedeng magpahuli ang isang gwapong katulad niya!

Baka ngayon, malay niya, ay sagutin na siya ng kanyang pinakamamahal na anghel sa lupa... si Haruno Sakura.

Sinuklay niya muli ang kanyang buhok. Ah, si Sakura. Maganda, maraming talento, may magandang pinanggalingan, at best of all, single.

Matagal ng gustong-gusto ni Lee si Sakura. Simula pa yata nung magkakilala sila sa chuunin exams ay na love at first sight ang binata. Nung una siyang tumingin rito ay parang sumabog ang kanyang puso into a million pieces, parang fireworks.

And then and there, Lee knew he was in love.

Hindi pa siya nakakaramdam ng ganoong klase ng ligaya. At parang ang bawat araw na ibinigay ng Maykapal ay pinagpapasalamatan niya dahil sa liwanag na binigay ng pink-haired angel niya.

Nag-thumbs up sign siya sa salamin. Guwapo siya. Siguro ay makikita na ni Sakura iyon...

Matagal nang umalis si Uchiha Sasuke- ang kinakaribal niya sa lahat ng bagay- sa bayan ng Konoha kaya ibig sabihin noon ay pwedeng-pwede nang maakit ni Lee ang puso ni Sakura.

He's given her time. Baka ngayon ay ibigay naman nito ang chance. Baka ngayon ay pumayag ito at sumama na sa kanya upang i-celebrate ang Valentines Day na gusto ni Lee na maging anniversary nila.

_Ilang awit pa ba ang aawitin, o giliw ko?_

_Ilang ulit pa ba ang uulitin, o giliw ko?_

_tatlong oras na akong nagpapacute sa iyo_

_di mo man lang napapansin ang bagong t-shirt ko_

Kanina pa siyang nagtatago sa kalyeng malapit sa tulay na laging meeting place nina Sakura. True enough, nandoon na ang dalaga. Kahit sa malayo ay kitang-kita na ang makulay nitong buhok.

Alam naman niyang palaging late si Sir Kakashi kaya mahabang oras niyang pwedeng titigan si Sakura. He sighed. No matter how many times na siyang magpa-cute rito ay hindi siya pinapansin.

Para kasi dito ay isa siyang kaibigan. Na may makapal at maitim na buhok at kilay.

Matagal na nitong in-acknowledge ang kanyang galing sa pakikipaglaban at kabutihan pero... kulang pa eh.

Hindi yata nakikilala ni Sakura ang kanyang tunay na hangarin. Ang tanging kagustuhan niya sa buhay...

Ang pagbibigay lamang ng pag-ibig nito ay ligaya na para sa kanya.

Pero malabo yata iyon. Matagal na siyang kinukutusan ng kanyang Ate TenTen kasi hindi siya magtanda. Hindi raw kasi pumasok sa utak niya na may iba nang mahal si Sakura.

But Lee was determined. Bigyan lang siya ng pagkakataon ay pagsisikapan niya na kalimutan ni Sakura ang pangalang "Sasuke".

Ngayon ay hanggang paghihintay lang ang magagawa niya. That, and to pray that she'll see him.

Makulit na kung makulit pero hindi susuko si Lee!

_Ilang isaw pa ba ang kakain, o giliw ko?_

_Ilang tanzan pa ba ang iipunin, o giliw ko?_

_gagawin ko ang lahat pati ang thesis mo_

_wag mo lang ipagkait ang hinahanap ko_

"Lee, kumusta na?" bati ni Sakura sa kaibigan ng ito'y lumapit sa kanya. Magiliw nitong nginitian ang binata at binalik naman ito.

"Mabuti naman... Nagiisa ka yata?" aniya.

"Wala pa sila eh. Lagi naman late ang mga iyon," nakangiting sambit ni Sakura. Humalumbaba na lang ito sa railing ng tulay. Kulay asul ang tubig dahil asul rin ang langit. Isang magandang araw na naman.

"Hmm." Malayo rin ang tingin ni Lee.

Alam niyang nasa ibang lugar ang isip ni Sakura. Judging from her smile, she was reminscing. Tungkol iyon sa mga umagang naghihintay siya kasama si Sasuke, no doubt.

Somehow, that hurt him.

Pero hindi kailangang malaman ni Sakura iyon. Mas masasaktan siya kung pahihirapan niya si Sakura. He didnt want to pressure her.

Lahat ay gagawin ni Lee para lamang makita at makilala siya ni Sakura. Walang hirap at pagsubok siyang hindi haharapin! Kahit sa dulo ng mundo ay pupunta ito, sabihin lamang ni Sakura.

Ngunit hindi iyon mangyayari hangga't hindi nito maiintindihan na hindi lang hanggang pagkakaibigan ang gusto ni Lee. Kahit nasa harapan na ng muka nito mismo ang katotohanan ay hindi nito maintindihan.

Unlike what romance pocketbooks stressed, girls were dense. Sobra.

_Sagutin mo lang ako, aking sinta'y walang humpay, o ligaya_

_at asahang iibigin ka, sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga_

_Wag ka sanang magtanong at magduda_

_dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba_

_na tayo'y mabubuhay na tahimik at buong ligaya_

"M-may kasama ka ba bukas?" tanong ni Lee pagkatapos ng ilang segundo. Hinakot na niya lahat ng kanyang katapangan.

Sana nga lang ay wag siyang bastedin.

"Huh? Bakit mo naman natanong?" Sakura looked at him strangely.

"K-Kasi Valentines Day na bukas..." gusto tuloy niyang sapukin ang sarili. Napakababaw naman ng sinabi niya... Pero tinanatong naman niya kay Sakura kung pwede silang mag-date kaya natural lang na imention ang okasyon, di ba? Naguguluhan na tuloy siya.

Napatawa si Sakura. He grinned. Parang narinig na rin niyang humalakhak ang mga anghel sa langit.

"Oo nga pala, nalimutan ko." There was that smile again that made his knees go oh-so-weak... "Wala naman."

YES!

"P-Pwede ba k-kita..." Nangangatal na siya! hindi siya nangangatal, kahit pa sa harap ng isang matinding kalaban! "... isama bukas? M-May sasabihin kasi ako..."

Nakakatakot ang mabigo at mareject. Masakit iyon. Paulit-ulit na niyang naramdaman niyon sa nakaraan. Ano pa ba naman ang pinagkaiba ng pagkakataong ito?

_oooh...ooooh...ooooh..._

_Ilang ahit pa ba ang aahitin, o giliw ko?_

_Ilang hirit pa ba ang hihiritin, o giliw ko?_

_di naman ako mangyakis tulad nang iba_

_pinapangako ko sa iyo na igagalang ka_

The silence deepened. Nagdasal si lee sa lahat ng santong kilala niya. Sana ay magbago ang initial dislike ni sakura...

Hindi naman siya masisi kasi talagang naging overenthusiastic siya nung nakilala ito. At hinamon pa niya si uchiha sasuke. Natalo naman siya... nakakahiyang aminin pero totoo iyon. Ginamit ng heredero ng sharinggan ang kanyang sariling technique sa kanya.

Wala naman siyang binatbat kay sasuke. Matalino, guwapo na tipong habulin ng babae't bakla, maabilidad, at siyempre, mahal na mahal ni sakura. Doon pa lang sa simula ay talo na siya (teka, TAMA BA IYON!). Saan pa kaya siya pwedeng sumingit? Kaya sa lahat ng pagkakataon ay sinusubok niyang makaungos dito at mapansin ni sakura.

Lintek na lalaki iyon, hindi niya pinaghirapan ang puso ni Sakura tapos tinatapon lamang nito!

Tuwing naalala iyon ni lee ay gusto niyang bugbugin ang Sharinggan user. Akala mo kasi kung sinong hari... May hydrocephalus naman...

Sasuke couldn't see how precious the pink-haired girl was. Ang trato kasi nito'y parang ordinaryo lamang si Sakura at walang kwenta. Malimit ay nasasaktan din nito ang dalagita, intentionally at unintentionally. Most of the time ay binabalewala lamang nito ang atensyon na binibigay dito. Alam ni lee na kahit kelan ay hindi nito pahahalagahan at mamahalin si Sakura.

Nasasaktan si lee tuwing inaalala niya ang nakaraan. Sa bawat minutong kasama ni sakura si sasuke, sa bawat salitang ipanaratang sito, at sa bawat luhang gusto niyang sambutin... Wala siyang magagawa kung hindi ang bumuntong-hininga. His heart cried out for her.

Pero bingi yata ang puso ni sakura sa tawag ng pagibig ng iba.

_Sagutin mo lang ako, aking sinta'y walang humpay, o ligaya_

_at asahang iibigin ka, sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga_

_Wag ka sanang magtanong at magduda_

_dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba_

_na tayo'y mabubuhay na tahimik at buong ligaya_

Oo nga't masakit pero magagawa ba ni Lee? Ganoon ang pagibig. Kahit anong gawin niya ay hindi niya maiiwasan ang masaktan.

Umihip ang hangin. Nagsayaw kasabay nito ang malambot na buhok na kulay rosas. Pinanood lamang ni Lee ang kanyang iniirog. Dahil sa sobrang haba ng katahimikan, inisip na lang ng binata na hindi nito siya sasagutin. Tatanggapin na lang niya iyon. Wala naman pinagkaiba sa ibang pagkakataon.

Maganda si sakura. Medyo mahaba na ang buhok at nakalugay ito, malinis sa pangangatawan, at parang napakasarap hagkan ang mga pisngi at labi. He blushed. Sa lahat yata ng mga babae sa batch nila, si sakura lamang talaga ang nakakaagaw pansin. Aasahan na lang niya na sa pagdaan ng panahon-kung pangangalagan ito- ay mas lalong maumukadkad ito.

He could imagine growing into maturity with her. Magiging maganda ang pagsasama nila at hindi na si Sakura magkakaroon ng problema. One-man woman si Lee. Hinding-hindi na siya maghahanap ng ibang babae. For keeps na.

Si Sakura lamang ang gusto niya kasama habang-buhay.

_Sagutin mo lang ako, aking sinta'y walang humpay, o ligaya_

_at asahang iibigin ka, sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga_

_Wag ka sanang magtanong at magduda_

_dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba_

_na tayo'y mabubuhay na tahimik at buong ligaya_

"L-Lee?"

"Hmm?" sagot niya. Hindi siya makatingin sa dalaga.

Ilang segundo pa...

"Wala akong gagawin bukas. Sige, sasama ako sa iyo."

Kinailangan niyang pigilan ang sarili sa pagtalon sa tuwa. He turned to her, eyes shining. "T-talaga?"

Tumango ang dalaga. She was smiling too.

One chance.

Gusto tuloy ni Lee mag- pamisa. Sa wakas!

_Sagutin mo lang ako, aking sinta'y walang humpay, o ligaya_

_at asahang iibigin ka, sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga_

_Wag ka sanang magtanong at magduda_

_dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba_

_na tayo'y mabubuhay na tahimik at buong ligaya_

"H-hinding hindi ka magsisi, Sakura," at parang dasal niyang binulong ang pangalan nito. Napakasarap sabihin kasi.

Tumango ito ulit. Medyo lumungkot ang mukha pero hindi iyon pinansin ni Lee. One chance and he'll make her forget him. Oo, mahal ni Sakura si Sasuke pero hindi ibig sabihin niyo ay hindi niya pwedeng mahalin si Lee...

Baka ngayon ay marinig na ng puso ni Sakura ang bulong ng puso niya...

(Aba, hindi siya susuko!)

Oh yes, baka marinig na siya.

At pakiramdam niya ay punong-puno na siya ng walang humpay na ligaya!

_Sagutin mo lang ako, aking sinta'y walang humpay, o ligaya_

_At asahang iibigin ka, sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga_

_Wag ka sanang magtanong at magduda_

_dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba_

_na tayo'y mabubuhay na tahimik at buong ligaya_

…………………………………………………….

020606


End file.
